


𝑃𝑠𝑦𝑐ℎ𝑜! 𝑇.𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, F/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Psycho! (Kuroo x reader)✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧"We can't love each other, you're a psychotic mafia leader and I'm a member of the kozume clan"♥*♡∞:｡.｡　　｡.｡:∞♡*♥-In which mafia leader Kuroo Tetsurō falls for a member of the Kozume clan.・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥Warning: smut,fluff,angst,blood,gang,mafia,fighting,more fluff.Do not read if you're not comfortable with these things.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	𝑃𝑠𝑦𝑐ℎ𝑜! 𝑇.𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜

Chapter one: introduction

* * *

Y/n is the youngest daughter of Mai and Takeo Kozume, she's also the youngest woman in the Kozume clan.

Being in the Kozume clan meant a lot of things, one: you couldn’t go outside of the house until you were trained difficult combat skills and other fighting techniques, two: you couldn’t marry anybody from the enemies clan and you had to get married at a certain age, three: if you kill a fellow clan member you will be executed immediately, four: no clan member is allowed to leave the house at all cost, and five: if you run away from the clan you will not be able to come back or see any of your clan members.

Y/n was a very smart and talented girl, but she had an attitude problem which caused her to be a ‘failure‘ as her mother says. Y/n didn’t want to be in the clan, she wanted to live a normal life and have friends her age to party with on a school night or get in trouble for sneaking out at night. Y/n’s older brother Kenma was rather special to the clan, he was able to see the opponent every move/attack. Kenma learned fighting techniques that were meant for the older kids in the clan, by age 13 he was able to fight against the strongest clan member. Kenma ended up running away from the clan at age 15, before he left he wrote y/n a letter hoping he could reunite with his sister again before he died.

“Dear sister, I’m sorry for leaving the clan. It wasn’t my intention to leave but I couldn’t handle being treated like royalty while you were left in the dirt, when you turn 18 I want you to run away from the clan and find me.”- best older brother.

Y/n is now 21, when she turned 18 she left just like her brother told her too. It’s been 3 years since then but she still hasn’t found him, every lead she had was a dead end. She almost gave up until she found another note in her apartment.

”Hey sis, I see you made it out of the clan. I want to meet with you Friday at 12:00am, if that’s okay with you. Come to 𝑋𝑋𝑋𝑋 𝑋𝑋𝑋𝑋𝑋𝑋, I’ll be waiting for you.” -Ken Ken


End file.
